


I'm Not Your Daddy

by AlwaysLay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Yixing poorly deals with life without his Daddy





	I'm Not Your Daddy

    He didn't know the words would hurt that much. Even just reading the words instead of hearing them just broke him to the core. _I'm not your Daddy. Haven't been for awhile._ He knew when Junmyeon and him broke up that the specific title of Daddy was surrendered, but in his moment of weakness, he needed to talk to someone and Junmyeon was the first person that popped in his head. It was only natural for the label to come out when he talked to him, he didn't even think about it. In fact, he didn't even realize he'd done it until he got that two sentence reply. _I'm not your Daddy. Haven't been for awhile._  
It hadn't hit Yixing immediately when they broke up that not only did he lose his boyfriend, he lost his Daddy. When he did realize it, it did hurt, but no more than knowing Junmyeon had left him. But now, reading that text, it hurt so bad. He didn't expect it to hurt, he'd been slowly moving on since the break up months ago, but it burned.  
    He felt the tears sting, giving way to the flood that streamed down his cheeks. He was so lost and didn't know what to do without someone there to guide him, to help him, to hold him. He'd always been somewhat dependent on other people, and maybe it was his weakness, but he didn't know any differently. He was introverted, a loner, quiet. He shut down and just didn't know how to function without someone there to help him, and his Daddy had been that person. Falling into that lifestyle was an easy fit for him, far easier than anything else had ever been in his life, and now being without that support system made it very difficult for him to even live his life. Day in and day out, just living became a chore and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.  
     It started when he got home from work around midnight, a long day yet again. He knew Junmyeon would still be up, he was always a night owl, and he just needed someone. He'd been breaking more and more the past few weeks, the cracks in his appearance becoming more apparent with time. The only thing he wanted to do was talk to him, and texting him seemed easier cause if he broke down, it wouldn't be so easily shown to the other through text.  
     _I'm so tired. I need you, Daddy._  
_I'm not your Daddy. Haven't been for awhile._  
     That's when the tears fell, blurring his vision. Yixing curled in on himself, resting on his side in a fetal position, his knees to his chest, face buried in his knees. He hadn't had a breakdown in some time, but it wasn't new to him at all. It always started with the tears and ended with him waking some time later with little to no recollection of what happened in between. However, this time hurt more because there was no one there to take care of him, no one to hold him and softly rub his back, whisper in his ear that it would all be okay. No one to call Daddy and hold onto.  
     He was all alone.  
     It took a moment to register the ringing of his phone through his loud sobs, but when he did hear it, he tried his best to calm down before swiping the green button and shakily answering the call.  
“Yixing, what's wrong?” That voice, that completely unmistakable voice just made it all the more worse, the sobs being wrenched from him as he just curled even tighter in on himself. “Yixing, talk to me. I need you to use your words.”  
     “Da-, Ju-Junmyeon.” He caught himself before he could make the same mistake, his voice shaking terribly.  
     “It's okay, Xing. Just take a moment. I need you to talk to me, so calm down.” Junmyeon speaking the soothing words through the phone helped better than anything to get him to a point of coherency.  
     “I'm so tired. I don't know what to do. I can't handle it anymore. I need you.” The words came out so quickly, almost as one sentence. It was the only way to keep his voice steady.  
     “I know you do. I know it's been hard on you, but I'm not your Daddy and you're not my baby boy anymore. I can't help you how I used to. I can be your friend, but I can't give you any more than that.” The words just pulled a desperate sob from Yixing, a heartwrenching sob that tore Junmyeon apart, but he had to stay strong.  
     “D-Daddy, please.” It was a frantic attempt that almost worked, Junmyeon reaching for his keys on the coffee table in front of him, but stopping himself, knowing he had to stay strong.  
     “Stop, Yixing. I'm not your Daddy and you're gonna have to accept it. I'll help you through this as best as I can, but don't push me.” That authoritative tone that Junmyeon always took when Yixing got out of line came out and it had Yixing immediately calming, his sobs starting to die out. He didn't want to anger his Daddy, even if he wasn't his Daddy anymore. “Now I need you to calm down and tell me everything you need to get out.”  
     Yixing told him about how he had been working late a lot, how he was constantly tired and just needed someone with him. He told Junmyeon how he just couldn't function anymore because he wasn't there. He told him he loved him and he wanted him back. He needed his Daddy so bad.  
     “Yixing, I'm sorry that nothing's going right for you and you need someone's help, and I do still love you, but not the same way I used to. I care for you and I'll try my best to be there for you, but you're gonna have to find a new Daddy or learn how to deal on your own. I'll help you find someone if you want me to, but I can't be your Daddy anymore.”  
     He didn't say anything, Junmyeon just hearing his shaky breathing through the phone, but he knew what was going through the other's mind, having helped him through breakdown's many times before. He knew he was getting desperate, that he was trying to think of anything that would get Junmyeon to him, and what he could do if it didn't work. Junmyeon knew he'd threaten suicide if he couldn't get him back, but he knew it was an empty threat.  
     “Look, if you need me to, I'll come over. But all I'll do is hold you and help you get to sleep. Nothing more. If you try to take it further, I'll leave. I'm not your Daddy, but I am your friend and I'll help. But after this, you have to move on.” It took a couple minutes, but Yixing finally responded.  
     “Okay.” Junmyeon grabbed his keys, making his way to Yixing's house, staying on the phone with him the whole time. In the back of his mind, all he could think of was holding strong.  
     _I'm not your Daddy. Haven't been for awhile._

**Author's Note:**

> This was deeply personal to me since it's loosely based on something that has happened to me. It's short, I know, and I don't intend to expand it any further, for those that ask.


End file.
